The Thrice Blessed Children
by mcmuffin12
Summary: no comment hehe even though i'm technically already commenting o whatever just read the fanfic!


The Thrice Blessed Children

Ok, ok, it know its probably going to be cheesy, but i just had this idea and i just put it out there, ya know? (plus it can't be any cheesier than my username i mean mcmuffin12? ya lolz it was a joke from track team hehe)

* * *

The Thrice Blessed Children

Prologue

"Kate! Tinsley! Are you guys alright?" Isabelle Dobrev called out nervously to her half sisters.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kate Kensington, Isabelle's sister replied as she stood up, "Tinsley kind of broke my fall."

"How about you, Tinsley?" Isabelle questioned, referring to the girls' other sister, Tinsley Sinclair.

"Ow! My leg hurts!" Tinsley muttered, trying to sit up.

"Gosh, Kate! How much do you weigh? When you fell on Tinsley you must've broken her leg!" Isabelle gasped. "You broke Tinsley!"

"Hey! I didn't just 'fall!' That demon guy threw me! After he tried to kill me!" Kate retorted.

"And me" Tinsley added.

"And me" Izzy added.

"Regardless, we need to get Tinsley to a hospital-"

"No, no, no! There's no way I'm going to a hospital!" Tinsley shook her head furiously, folding her arms.

"Tinz, you have to! You have a broken leg!" Isabelle protested.

"We don't even have a way to get there; the San Francisco Hospital is like, 15 miles from here." Tinsley said.

"So what, we'll get a cab" Isabelle shrugged.

"With what money?" Kate snickered. "Izzy, we're broke!"

Isabelle was about to respond when all of a sudden two women orbed in, followed by a demon who shimmered in shortly after.

"That's the demon... who tried to kill me!" Kate whispered.

"And me" Izzy added.

"And me" Tinsley added. "But he has two ladies with them. Maybe they're his posse."

"Do demons travel in posses?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know, do they?" Tinsley replied.

"Shhh." Kate murmured.

The girls grew quiet as they sat and watched the demon and the two women glare at each other intently.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hello, Charmed Ones" The demon greeted Phoebe and Paige as they stood tall before him.

"Hello, Raviv" Phoebe said calmly.

"Hold it right there, demon!" Paige called as he started to conjure a fireball. "We have a potion"

Phoebe nodded, flashing it in her hand. "You don't want to mess with us"

"What do you witches want?" Raviv asked in a not so loveable tone.

"You." Paige spat, gently snatching the potion from Phoebe's hand and hurling it at him. He cried out in pain as he convulsed.

"Paige? We were supposed to negotiate, then vanquish!"

"Oh, yeah... sorry!"

"THAT WAS FRIGGIN' AWESOME!" a voice called out from behind.

"Who's there?" Phoebe yelled, putting up her fists in a defensive manner.

"Don't hurt me, I'm fifteen!" a girl shouted, stepping out from her hiding spot behind a dumpster.

"Phoebe, she's just a kid" Paige sighed, moving in closer towards the girl.

"We fifteen year olds prefer young adults" the girl responded, rolling her eyes. "And its Isabelle by the way."

"Is there something you wanted?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, if you Charmed Ones were up to it" Isabelle smirked. "My sister needs to get to the hospital, she broke her leg!"

"No, no, no! I am NOT going to a hospital!" another voice came from the dumpster.

"There are more of you?" Paige asked, amazed.

"Well, its not like I was cloned" Isabelle said arguably, "But if you mean my two sisters, then yes."

"Hi, I'm Kate!" A girl who looked around the age of fourteen said as she appeared, another young girl leaning against her side.

"And the cripple is our sister Tinsley" Isabelle chimed in. "And as I said, she broke her leg."

"But I'm fine, really" Tinsley smiled weakly. "No medical assistance required."

"Well, at least let us take you to Leo" Phoebe suggested.

"Leo?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Our whitelighter; he can heal you"

"That'd be awesome!" Isabelle grinned. "Can you like, make that happen?"

"Sure thing" Paige answered. "Ok everybody, grab hands."

Phoebe, Isabelle, Kate and Tinsley did as they were told and then, unanticipatedly, the five disappeared in a swirl of bright lights.

* * *

SO WHAT DID YA THINK? R&R PEOPLESSSS!


End file.
